Luna Lovegood
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Serie de Drabbles centrados en Luna. A Luna le gustan muchas cosas, pero en especial le gustaba esa persona. Luna sabia muchas cosas, pero desconocía otras. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Luna Lovegood" del foro First Generation: The story before books.
1. Lo que a Luna le gusta

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la mente de J.K Rowling. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Luna Lovegood" del foro First Generation: The story before books.**

 **N/A:** Este es mi primer drabble del reto, no pude evitar agregarle mi toque personal al final. Espero sea de su agrado la lectura.

 **Título:** Lo que a Luna le gusta.

 **Summary:** A Luna le gustan muchas cosas, pero en especial le gustaba esa persona.

 **Numero de palabras:** 155

* * *

 _ **Lo que a Luna le gusta.**_

A veces a Luna le gustaba el caminar descalza por los pasillos de Hogwarts en las noches frías y solitarias.

A veces a Luna le gustaba reír con sus amigos de cualquier cosa, incluso de los chistes malos.

A veces a Luna le gustaba leer revistas del mundo muggle, actualmente le agarro el gusto a algo llamado "manga".

A Luna también le gustaba escaparse a la torre de astronomía a media noche para encontrarse con alguien especial.

A luna le gustaba también que esta persona le sonriera solo a ella.

A luna en verdad, en verdad no le gustaba cuando ella y esta persona se encontraban en los corredores durante el día y la ignoraba.

A Luna le gustaba que lo suyo con esa persona sea un secreto solo de ella.

A Luna también le gustaba cuando esta persona le besaba.

A Luna en verdad le gusta Daphne Greengrass.

A Luna le gustaba una Slytherin.


	2. Lo que Luna sabe y no sabe

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la mente de J.K Rowling. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.**

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Luna Lovegood" del foro First Generation: The story before books.**_

 **N/A:** Este es mi segundo drabble del reto, no pude evitar empezar a shippear a Luna con Daphne… Debo controlarme. Espero sea de su agrado la lectura.

 **Título:** Lo que a Luna sabe y no sabe.

 **Summary:** Luna sabe ciertas cosas, pero hay cosas que no sabe. Pero definitivamente está segura de otras.

 **Numero de palabras:** 155

* * *

 _ **Lo que Luna sabe y no sabe.**_

Luna siempre ha sido de las chicas que a pesar de parecer distraída, siempre lo sabe todo.

Ella sabe que a Harry le gusta Draco.

Sabe que Ron es demasiado prejuicioso como para aceptar los gustos de su mejor amigo.

También sabe que a Ginny le gusta una chica de Slytherin.

Sabe que a Cho le gusta Penelope.

Luna sabe todas estas cosas, pero aun así no logra descifrar a la única persona que quiere conocer.

No sabe que es lo que le gusta.

Tampoco sabe que es lo que le discuta.

Ni siquiera sabe cuándo es que ella se enoja.

Luna no sabe muchas cosas, pero puede estar segura de otras sin siquiera pensarlo.

Está segura de que ella ama a Daphne.

Está segura de que Daphne la quiere a ella.

También está segura de los labios de Daphne son suaves.

Y está completamente segura que lo suyo con ella debe ser un secreto.


	3. Luna también puede ser egoista

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la sensual mente de J.K. Rowling. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Luna Lovegood" del foro First Generation: The story before books.**

 **N/A:** Mi tercer Drabble para el reto, definitivamente, mi nueva OTP es Daphne/Luna.

 **Título:** Luna también puede ser egoísta.

 **Summary:** Quizás Luna sea de las personas más tranquilas buenas en Hogwarts, pero también solía ser egoísta.

 **Numero de palabras:** _155._

* * *

 _ **Luna también puede ser egoísta.**_

Luna piensa siempre en sus amigos antes que en ella.

Sin importar si se burlaban de ella a escondidas la mayor parte de Hogwarts.

Tampoco le afectaba el que la consideraran una "loca" y excéntrica chica.

Eso nunca ha importado, pero hay algo, o mejor dicho alguien con quien es sumamente egoísta.

Luna quería que aquellas sonrisas fuesen sólo de ella, no quiere que le sonría Parkinson.

Luna quería que compartiera sus secretos sólo con ella, y no con Theodore Nott.

Luna quería ser la única a la que Daphne elogiara.

Luna quería que Daphne fuese sólo de ella, y de nadie más.

Porque si bien Luna podía ser compartida sobre cualquier cosa con todos en Hogwarts, lo único que no quería compartir era a su amada rubia, a Daphne Greengrass.

Le importaba muy poco que lo suyo con ella fuese un secreto.

Quería que ella fuese solo suya.

Si, Luna también era muy egoísta.


End file.
